Capital Island
.]] Capital Island is the capital of the kingdom and the island which you start the game on working as a farm hand for Elmira Clamp. It is also the home of King Roland and his daughter Princess Butter who rule over the kingdom. The island is also home to Marlon, who is the king's personal wizard; Barney Cull, who works as the harbormaster and the gate's caretaker; Buddy, who is a messenger for the king, and finally Lyndsay, who is an explorer. Gameplay You start the game by making your Sim and then working on Capital Island for a grumpy pig farmer named Elmira Clamp. She makes you sweep her yard and herd her pigs. Then, she says that you are done for the day and your friend Buddy, the king's royal messenger, comes over and asks you to play. He then drops the royal invitations for the Wandolier contest and wants you to find them all. When you find all 8 of them, your friend Lyndsay, a girl who loves adventure, comes over and says that you are going to take part in the Wandolier Contest. Almost immediately, the spoiled Princess Butter arrives and tells you that you will not win and you hurry to the castle. When you arrive, King Roland announces the contest and the wizard: Marlon, takes you to the Isle of Magic. You must perform small tasks, which includes finding chests of Mana, which is a special Essence used to power wands, and building a house and connecting gears to a switch from a windmill. Princess Butter is too lazy, and the other contestant, Barney Cull, the sailor, doesn't even try since he wants you to win. You eventually win and Princess Butter is very angry at the result, but King Roland promises to get her a unicorn. Barney gets the runner-up prize, which is a toaster oven, and Marlon gives you a magic scepter. He then gives Lyndsay a magic bag. Marlon tells you to go help the Sims of Capital Island since you are an official Wandolier, with you first going to help Barney as he needs to get to his home back at the harbor. You build him a bridge across the gap so you can get to Capital Island's garden. Then you encounter a cliff and Marlon pops up and explains Scrolls, the recipes for Magic Scepters. You accquire an axe from Elmira by socializing with her. You then gather 30 Wood Essences for the stairs scroll and build the stairs. Next you get to the Harbor gate and it's shut. You need gears, and Princess Butter pops up and says that she stole the Gear Scroll from Marlon and you can't have it. You socialize with her, and she gives it to you. She then says she's sorry for being so mean as she just wanted you to stay. When you return to the harbor gate, you connect gears from the water wheel to the switch, and the gate opens. You walk through, and see that Barney lives in a boat. He is concerned because he is having 'friends' over, and he wants you to build a house for him. He then gives you his old treasure finder and you search for Essences for the House Scroll, and then you build Barney's house on the outside and inside. Then, Marlon and King Roland appear and send yourself, Buddy, and Lyndsay on a quest across the kingdom to help the other islands in the Kingdom. Barney tells you to find all the fish in the world and show it to him. Buddy's pigeon Guillermo will come and tell all of you that you have earned enough King Points and more islands will be unlocked. Then you have a choice, to stay on Capital Island and hang for a bit, or set off to other islands. Animals *Pigglez, Elmira's pig *Porkz, Elmira's pig Essences working at Elmira's house.]] Pulling Weeds *Apple *Metal Trees *Apple *Wood Digging *Amber *Stone Mining *Bronze *Metal Collectibles Trivia *In the French version of Wii version of MySims Kingdom, the narrator says that you must bring the pigs to Emilie. However, the narrator appeared to have meant Elmira. *Capital Island, along with the Reward Island and Isle of Magic are the only islands without a fishing spot. *Strangely, the bridge wasn't there before Barney arrived at the castle, questioning why he was surprised to see it wasn't there. *While working on the gate, it's possible to climb to the top and go around the locked gate. However, if you do go around, as soon as you land you are teleported back to the front. It's similar to Marlon transforming so it's likely that opening the gate is part of the test and the teleportation is his doing. *In MySims Racing, the same music that plays for when you are traveling to the Capital Island plays when you are talking to King Roland. Category:Islands